


Minty Chip: The Nude Swordsman

by Commando131



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Urination, older girl and younger boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando131/pseuds/Commando131
Summary: Arena Superstar, Minty Chip, recalls a part of her past. When she befriended a young boy and became very close.





	Minty Chip: The Nude Swordsman

The nude swordsman, Minty Chip. The only person, let alone a girl, who freely travels the lands wearing no clothing of any kind. Not even undergarments. Blessed with a natural body, she has no qualms about walking the area completely naked. And yet, as she walks the streets of Faraway Docks, no one is shocked or appalled. Indeed, the sight of Minty Chip's naked body has become something of a regular occurrence. That's not to say the men of the village wouldn't glance when their wives weren't looking. Even the women would take a look from time to time.

And so Minty strolled through the town, holding her sheath in her right hand, her ration pack slung over her shoulder. The fisherman each giving a polite nod with their thirsty stares. But Minty merely smiled. She didn't mind her body being admired.

"Hey Minty!"

The young Jonah Richards came running up to her, a small bag in his hand. He was a cute boy, blonde-haired boy that Minty had taken a liking to during her last visit. Orphaned by the beasts of the wilderness, she adopted him in a way. In a village like Faraway Docks, everyone was family, but the boy's direct parents were gone. As such, Minty felt somewhat obligated to take care of him, much like a sister would take care of a younger brother. He hands her the bag. Inside are a few silver coins.

"Thank you, Jonah!" she replied. "And here's your sword!" She takes out a small wooden sword from her pack and gives it to Jonah. The lad takes it and jumps around with joy.

One of the fisherman approached. "You've really helped turn that boy's life around."

"Thanks, Michael." Minty replied, "But I feel like I should be doing more considering I wasn't here to help protect the village."

"No one expects you to be here at our beck and call." Michael said, "You've already done quite a bit for us. Some of us more than others."

"If you're expecting another roll in the sheets..."

"No no, I won't push my luck." he laughed, "But I certainly wouldn't mind going again."

Minty laughed back, "Maybe. For now, I'm going to spend time with Jonah. He deserves it."

"Right right, I understand." Michael waves a hand and goes back to carrying barrels of fish.

Minty follows the young boy around, back to his house. He spent most of the day swinging his new sword, slaying dragons and giants, but Minty merely admired him as he played hero. Sipping her wine along the way, Minty sat down beside a tree and sighed as she felt the warmth of the afternoon sun upon her bare skin.

"Why do you like to be naked so much?" Jonah asked.

"I just don't like clothes." Minty answered, hugging her knees into her chest. "They feel... weird."

"I want to be like that one day."

"You have to have a good-looking body!" Minty laughed, assuming the boy was speaking in jest.

"I'm serious." Jonah said. "Can I be a nude swordsman too?"

Minty's smile became a bit more benign. "Well... I'm a believer of the idea that you can be anything you want to be. But being a nude swordsman is not easy. Remember that you're exposing yourself to a lot of danger by not wearing any armor or clothing."

Jonah nodded. Minty could tell he was getting a good look at her body, which was why she was using her legs to cover up a bit. As wonderful as it was to be naked, there was still a bit of a taboo in exposing yourself to children. She didn't know if Jonah could really be considered a child, but he was young. Younger than she was. And yet... if he wanted to know... what was the harm?

"Do you want to see it?" Minty asked.

"S-See what?" Jonah stuttered.

"My vagina." she giggled.

He didn't reply, just started to look increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'll let you take a close a look." Minty whispered, "but you have to let me see your penis afterwards. Okay?"

Jonah nodded slowly. Minty smiled and opened up her legs, exposing herself to the young boy. He started to shake a little as he took a hard look at Minty's body. "I know sometimes it's hard to get a close look at things down there unless I spread my legs open, but it's okay."

Minty looked down at the young boy's crotch. He was clearly starting to get hard, but also nervous out of his mind.

"Jonah! Calm down! Have a drink of water!" She gave him her canteen. Jonah complied, taking a few drinks before going back to his analysis of Minty's genitals.

"I'm s-sorry," he said, "I've just never seen a girl's... you know..."

"Her vagina?" Minty said. It was cute how he was too embarrassed to even say the word. "With me, it's not much of a secret." She reached down and pulled apart the 'lips', revealing the rest of it. Jonah began to quiver more as leaned in and looked closer. "This part is where I pee from." Minty said, pointing to her urethra, "Up here is called the 'clit', and down here, is the actual vagina."

"R-Really?"

Minty nodded, "Yep. That's the part where girls have sex."

"H-Huh!?"

"You know, sex. Where the boy puts his penis and how babies are made? Well, not me because of a little magic accident I had a few years back, but with most girls, that's how they pregnant."

"Oh... yeah."

Minty grinned a rather lustful grin. "Now... it's your turn to show me your penis. But first, let's go inside." The two of them went inside of the small house, Minty closing the door behind them. "Now, please take off all your clothes."

"You want me to be naked too?" Jonah asked.

"Don't you think it'll be fun? We can both be nude swordsmen, if only for today.

Jonah smiled and nodded. Though still nervous, the idea clearly enticed him still. He removed his tunic, pulled down his trousers and finally his undergarments. The young boy was as naked as Minty, his dick standing fully erect.

"How's this?" Jonah held his arms out.

"Perfect." Minty replied. "Now we can both be naked. Now for the next thing I want you to do, you have to help me finish all the water in this canteen."

It seemed like an odd request but Jonah complied. Those of you who know Minty Chip likely can already guess what she's up to. While one of her odd quirks is that she enjoys being naked whenever possible, her other quirk is that she has a very heavy pee fetish. Eager to watch Jonah pee, as well as fill her own bladder, Minty got the both of them to drink as much as possible over the next hour or so.

"So how did you learn to fight naked, knowing how much danger you could put yourself in?" Jonah asked.

Minty sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, I knew since I couldn't rely on the protection of armor or shields, I had to rely solely on my intuition. That involves reading my foe and knowing when they'll strike and where so I can dodge before they even know what's going on."

"Wow..." Jonah said, softly stroking his penis. "Um... I kind of have to go to the bathroom..."

Perfect. Just what Minty wanted to hear.

"Yeah, so do I." She started to rub her crotch. "Wanna go together? You can show me how boys pee and I'll show you how girls pee."

"A-All right..." Jonah blushed but seemed eager for the opportunity to watch a girl pee. Just as planned. "Let me get my clothes on and we'll-"

"Oh, no need." Minty said. "Let's go here!"

"In the house!?"

"Yeah!" Minty smiled mischievously. "It'll be fun!"

"We're not supposed to pee inside..." Jonah protested.

"Come on! Just the once! No one will know!"

Jonah gulped but he didn't really want to refuse the girl who had been so nice to him, especially after she let him take such a long look at her private place. He conceded with a slow nod.

"Great! I'll go first." Minty scooted up on the chair a bit, spreading her legs apart and holding open the 'lips' again. "Remember where I showed you where pee comes from?"

As soon as she said that, a big smile moved across Minty's face. Within an instant, a golden stream began to shoot out of her and splatter down upon the stony floor. Jonah was entirely captivated by the sight, watching as everything trickled out of Minty's body.

"S-So that's how girls pee..."

"Yep. Right from there." Minty said. She sighed as she watched her own puddle start to grow beneath her. Few things turned her on more than peeing. Minty knew she was putting herself in a questionable spot with this, but she couldn't help it at this point. Instinct was starting to take over. Once the last few drops spilled out of her, she quickly looked at Jonah. "Your turn."

Jonah gulped again. "S-So what should I do?"

"Just hold your penis up and go." she said. Not that Jonah needed to hold it up. The thing was so erect it was almost at a 45 degree angle. But still, Jonah grabbed it, pointed it upwards, pulled back on the foreskin... and to Minty's delight, a golden stream of his own began to spray out of the tip. There was something so innocent about watching a young boy pee on the floor. It almost reminded Minty of her earlier days when she began experimenting with peeing. But there was always something entrancing about watching the other gender do it too. The way it came out of their little wonder wands and arced in a fine stream rather than splattering everywhere like it did with girls... these little nuances were what made it so wonderful for Minty.

Together, they made quite a large puddle onto the floor. The trouble now was that Minty was as horny as ever. Did she dare to masturbate in the presence of this young boy? Or perhaps...

"So Jonah..." Minty said, "Remember when we talked about sex?"

"Um... yeah," he said, his pee stream finally shrinking away.

"Have you ever... done it before?"

"N-no!" he stammered.

"Aw, you're missing out!" Minty giggled. "It's one of my favorite things to do with boys."

"R-Really?"

"Of course! Aside from making babies, it also feels really good!"

Jonah's eyes widened.

"So, I really liked watching you pee. It made me feel good. Now I'd like make you feel good too."

"Um... all right." The boy seemed quite confused, but Minty knew she could clear that up. She moved over towards the bed and beckoned Jonah in. With her legs spread apart, she invited the young boy inside. He climbed up, holding himself, unsure of how to proceed. He poked it around, not entirely sure of where to put it in. Minty reached over, placed a hand on his penis, and gently guided it into her body. Jonah made an adorable noise as it slid in.

"Does that feel good?" Minty asked.

Jonah nodded emphatically.

Minty grinned and started to pump her hips a little. "Now, start doing that. Move it in and out."

Once Minty stopped, Jonah obey her command. He started to pump his hips, thrusting into Minty. She knew how taboo this was, but she could no longer help herself. After peeing, and watching someone else pee, she was horny as hell. And the thought of making love with a younger boy... enticed her more than she could express. His movements started to become natural. Jonah closed his eyes and began thrusting a little faster. Once that happened, Minty reached down and started to rub her clit.

"H-Holy crap..." Jonah moaned. "This is..."

"Pretty amazing, right?" Minty said. She knew it wouldn't be long until she came.

Jonah moved faster and faster until he made a strange noise with his nose. Minty felt his penis start to throb inside of her. The little moans he made... she knew he was cumming. And something felt incredibly satisfying that she took away this young boy's virginity.

"Wow..." Jonah moaned.

"D-Don't stop!" Minty panted. "K-Keep... going!"

She rubbed her clit in a circular fashion, thrusting her own hips, feeling Jonah's penis grind inside of her, small though it may be. Minty's breathing became faster and faster, until she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath... then exhaled loudly.

"Yes! There it is!"

"What were you doing?" Jonah asked.

"So, you know that super good feeling you got when we were having sex?" Minty asked.

"Yeah."

"That was called an orgasm. Or 'cumming' as some people say. Girls can do it too but we usually have to rub our clit while were having sex."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, you still made me feel good too!" Minty assured the young boy. "Girls are just... built a little differently. Sex alone doesn't always get us to orgasm."

Jonah slowly slid out of Minty's body, a ribbon of fluid stretching out, linking their bodies together until it finally broke.

"So... did you like it."

Jonah nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Me too." Minty licked her lips. "Maybe I can show you a few other things we can do together."


End file.
